


Reggie Mantle Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Reggie Mantle imagines from my Tumblr





	1. New Rules

Since Reggie broke up with you you haven't stopped thinking about him. You loved him but he didn't love you, not in the same way that you loved him, that's what the problem was. When he broke up with you it came out of no where, one minute you were laughing having milkshakes at Pop's the next he told you it was over. That night you went over to your best friend Cheryl's and told her everything. She held you while you let out all of your tears for Reggie and kept telling you that 'he was no good for you, Y/N/N. you deserve better'. Tonight was no different. When you texted her that he wanted to get a milkshake at Pop's and that you were considering it she drove over to your house straight away. Cheryl waltzed into your house and up to your room where you were met with an unimpressed looking red haired girl still in her pyjamas.

 

> Talkin' in my sleep at night
> 
> Makin' myself crazy
> 
> (Out of my mind, out of my mind)
> 
> Wrote it down and read it out
> 
> Hopin' it would save me
> 
> (Too many times, too many times)
> 
> Oh, he makes me feel like nobody else
> 
> Nobody else
> 
> But my love, he doesn't love me
> 
> So I tell myself, I tell myself

 

"Y/N, do I have to remind you what he put you through?" She asked, her arms crossed.

 

"Cher..." You groaned.

 

"He's only calling you because he's alone okay and probably seeking validation of some kind. Hell, he might even be drunk and looking for a hook up. You know it's true, Y/N. He's done it before." Cheryl moved over to sit on your bed with you and looked at you knowingly. You moved your gaze from Cheryl to your phone knowing she was right. "You know that if you keep letting him in he's just going to hurt you. Y/N, do you remember all the times I spent holding you, watching you cry tears for him even though he never deserved them in the first place. It broke my heart seeing you like this so excuse me for being harsh but I'll be damned if he manipulates you and hurts you again. If you keep being his friend you'll never get over him and you won't be able to move on."

 

> One, don't pick up the phone
> 
> You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone
> 
> Two, don't let him in
> 
> You have to kick him out again
> 
> Three, don't be his friend
> 
> You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning
> 
> And if you're under him
> 
> You ain't getting over him

 

Cheryl was right her words were harsh, they stung you a little but deep down you knew she was right. "You're right." You mumbled barley audible but Cheryl heard you. She looked at you with empathy and hugged you.

 

"It's going to be okay, Y/N/N." She assured you. Cheryl pulled away from the hug, her previous look of empathy changing to determination. "Here's what we're going to do. First past me your phone." She held out her hand for you to give her your phone which you reluctantly obliged to. "We're going to send him one last text telling him you over his sorry ass and that you want nothing to do with him and then you're going to block him and delete his number. Secondly, you're not going to speak to him or look at him at school. Thirdly, you're going to dress to impress. You're going to make me regret the way he treated you and make him miss you and you are not to take him back, under any circumstances." You nodded taking your phone back off her. She has already done rule one, deleted any trace of him off of your phone including any photos. You were determined to follow these rules, determined to finally rid your life of Reggie Mantle.

 

> I've got new rules, I count 'em
> 
> I've got new rules, I count 'em  
> 
> 
> I've gotta tell them to myself
> 
> I've got new rules, I count 'em
> 
> I've gotta tell them to myself

 

The next day proved more difficult than you expected. The moment you walked into school you were met with the rowdy noise of some of the football team with the one person you were trying to avoid bang in the middle of the group, Reggie. He spotted you and started walking towards you. You immediately turned around and walked away from him. Every time you would try to move on from him he would give you one look, one smile and you would be back to square one. After what Cheryl had told you you were now seeing things more clearly and in a different light. You realised that he only called you because he was lonely and needed validation or was drunk and wanted a hook up. You realised that if you keep being his friend you'll never get over him. He didn't love you the same way you loved him, and he never will. "Why are you avoiding me, Y/N?" You froze upon hearing a familiar voice behind you. You gulped and turned around slowly. Sure enough, there he was standing in front of you. You were willing yourself to be strong right now and not fall back under his charm.

 

"Reggie." You said, bored and unimpressed. He flinched slightly at your tone not hearing it before. Normally, he's met with hopefulness and eagerness from you. Your cold tone was a foreign concept to him. "Didn't you get my text. I'm over you. Don't call me ever again."

 

> I keep pushin' forwards
> 
> But he keeps pullin' me backwards
> 
> (Nowhere to turn, no way)
> 
> (Nowhere to turn, no)
> 
> Now I'm standing back from it
> 
> I finally see the pattern
> 
> (I never learn, I never learn)
> 
> But my love, he doesn't loves me
> 
> So I tell myself, I tell myself
> 
> I do, I do, I do


	2. No Answer

"What can I get you?" You asked the occupant at the table. A notepad in your hand ready to note down the order. Tonight you were helping out at Pop's along with the rest of the Vixens.

 

"I will have a strawberry milkshake and your number." You smiled once you heard the familiar voice. Looking up from the notepad, you saw Reggie sitting in the booth with his arms lazily resting on the back.

 

"I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy about me giving my number out." You teased.

 

"Boyfriend? Well he must be one lucky guy." Reggie smirked as he checked you out. He was admiring you in your short shorts and crop top with the Pop's logo on.

 

"Oh, he is." You leaned forward and whispered in his ear with seduction. Reggie pulled you down so you were sitting on his lap.

 

"God I wish we could go back to yours tonight." He pouted.

 

"So do I but my parents aren't leaving till the morning." You told him. Reggie was about to suggest sneaking in but you were already one step ahead of him. "Before you suggest sneaking in, no. My parents already hate you."

 

"Hate me? Everyone loves me. I'm a lovable person." He feigned shock. "Look, how about this. You meet me at my car in five, yeah? I just gotta give something to Moose." You bit your lip and nodded before getting up to tell Veronica you have to leave.

 

With a bit of persuasion you managed to get out of waiting tables tonight. You strolled over to your boyfriends car, him already sitting in it, and slid into the passenger seat. Reggie greeted you with a kiss once you were inside. "So, what did you have to give Moose?" You asked once you managed to pull away from the kiss.

 

"Don't worry about it." He answered before he tried to kiss you again but you pulled away.

 

"It's jingle jangle, isn't it?" You lowered your voice conscious of prying ears.

 

"Relax, babe. I just got him some. I'm not doing it. I swear." Reggie promised. You gave him a questioning look, not fully believing him but you knew he would never lie to you.

 

"Fine but promise me you'll be careful." Reggie gave you the scouts honour signal with an earnest look which was good enough for you. "Now, where were we?" You raised your eyebrows suggestively before positioning yourself so you were straddling him. A hungry look replaced Reggie's previous look of earnest and began peppering your neck with kisses which led to him passionately kissing you on your lips. The clear windows of his car were now steamed up as the two of you made out.

 

-

 

After Reggie drove you home you went straight to sleep, turning your phone off so you wouldn't get disturbed. The next morning you were woken up, rudely may you add, by insistent banging on the front door. You acknowledged the time and your parents should be gone by now so you had no idea who was at the door. When the banging wouldn't stop you threw your cover off and made your way downstairs, rubbing your eyes to rid of any sleep. You opened the door not noticing who it was. "Whatever it is, this better be good. You interrupted my slumber."

 

"Thank god you are okay." A familiar voice greeted. Before you could say anything his lips met yours.

 

"Of course I'm okay. What's going on Reg?" You asked, you were now concerned once you saw the scared look on your boyfriends face. He led you to your couch in the living room and sat you down, holding your hand as he did.

 

"Moose and Midge got shot last night." He divulged. You gasped bringing up one of your hands to your mouth in shock. "They're okay though. They're alive. I was- I was just worried that something happened to you when you weren't answering your phone."

 

"I'm okay." You hugged him, running your hand through his hair. "I switched my phone off so I could sleep. I shouldn't have done that. What with a killer on the loose. I promise it will be on at all times and I will pick up the phone right away." You assured him. Reggie stared at you lovingly, a smile forming when he noticed that the house was quiet other than the two of you.

 

"So, your parents are gone now, huh?" He asked suggestively. You nodded understanding where he was going with it. The smile changed to a grin as he playfully tackled you on to the couch.


	3. You Lied

When you saw the video you were angry, no fuming. The moment you saw it you marched down the corridor on a mission to find your boyfriend. People saw that you were someone on a mission and moved out of your way. You spotted Reggie getting something out of his locker and went over, slamming the locker shut causing him to jump. "Hey." He drew out. Once he saw the expression on your face he knew you found out about the video and that you were pissed.

 

"What the hell is this?" You exclaimed demanding to know. Reggie gulped knowing you weren't going to like his answer. He looked around noticing a few prying ears and nodded for you to follow him to a quieter place, an empty classroom. You folded your arms across you chest waiting for him to explain.

 

"It's not what it looks like." Reggie started.

 

"Really? Because to me it looks like you're joining in on Archie's death wish. I mean you have to be a special kind of idiot to make a video taunting a serial killer. What were you thinking!?" You exploded throwing your arms up in disbelief.

 

"I was thinking I wanted to protect you, Y/N." Reggie admitted, his voice raised to the same as yours. When he said that you felt the anger you previously felt slip away.

 

"Reggie, I get that you want to protect me and I find it sweet that you do but joining this Red Circle won't help. What if something happens to you? Who's gonna protect me then? Promise me you won't be involved anymore." You pleaded, your voice cracking as you did. Reggie saw your change in demeanour and saw that you were scared. He walked over to you and cupped both of your cheeks in his hands.

 

"I promise." He promised before planting a kiss on your lips, a soft one in contrast to your usual passionate ones.

 

Reggie was on his way to tell Archie that he is no longer helping with the Red Circle when he found out that the principal has suspended the football team which solidified his decision to not be involved along with the other members of the team. Archie tried to persuade him otherwise but it didn't work. When you found out about the situation you felt bad that Reggie couldn't play football, the one thing he loves to do, because of the Red Circle but at the same time you were also glad as this meant he would be no longer involved with the Black Hood situation. The brief moment of relief soon fizzled out as soon as it began when you found out from Veronica that he was still involved.

 

The two of you were meant to be hanging out that evening but Reggie never showed up. You tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. You assumed he must have fallen asleep doing studying or something so you decided to see if Veronica wanted to hang out. "Hey, V. I was wondering of you wanted to hang out or something tonight. Reggie cancelled." You said once she answered her phone.

 

"Y/N, I don't know how to tell you this but, errm... Reggie is here at Archie's along with the other members of the football team. I'm sorry, Y/N." Veronica told you, her voice hushed so no one could hear her. You were speechless. The same anger you felt when you first saw the video came flooding back, maybe even more of it. After saying a quick thank you before hanging up you grabbed your coat and car keys off of the side table and decided to drive over to Archie's to confront Reggie. As you were driving your knuckles turned white from grabbing the steering wheel tightly.

 

When you got to Archie's the fight was already taking place. You stepped out of your car into the pouring rain trying to spot your boyfriend in the crowd. Once you did you ran over to him. You saw that the Serpent he was fighting with had the upper hand you decided to get involved. Even though you were pissed at your boyfriend you were still overcome with the need to protect him. "Hey, asshole." You said getting the guys attention. He looked up wondering who said that before you decked him. Reggie looked at you in shock as the Serpent fell to the ground. You cursed to yourself at how much pain you were in. You've never punched anyone before and probably won't ever again as it hurts, a lot. You and Reggie looked at each not saying anything, so many things were going through your head that you had no idea what to say. Your gaze broke when you heard a gunshot go off and you both looked over seeing Veronica holding a gun.

 

Once all of the Serpents scampered away and Dilton was taken to the hospital by one of the members of the football team. You started walking away back to your car to go home yourself, not wanting to speak to Reggie right now. "Y/N, wait." Reggie called after you running up to you. When he saw you weren't stopping he added. "I'm sorry, okay." That's what got you to  stop in your tracks. You turned on your heel so you were facing him.

 

"Don't. You lied to me Reggie. You lied. You told me you would stop getting involved with the Red Circle and I find out that you cancelled hanging out with me to participate in some fight club. I- I can't right now." Even though it was raining Reggie could see the tears falling down your cheeks. It broke his heart seeing you crying. Reggie knew he messed up big time. You began walking away but Reggie grabbed your hand before you had a chance to get far. You winced as he grabbed your injured hand.

 

"Y/N." He breathed. When he saw you wince he tried to look at it in the poorly lit street. "Your hand."

 

"It's fine." You said, void of any emotion. You tried to free your hand from Reggie's but he just grabbed it back.

 

"It's not fine. Let me take you home and help you." It wasn't a question, more of an instruction. You reluctantly agreed to let him take you home even though you didn't want to be in the same room as him until you calmed down. The car ride was silent. It wasn't the usual comfortable silence it was the awkward one.

 

After you got home and Reggie bandaged up your hand you both sat at your kitchen table in silence. If it back at Archie's you would have snatched your hand away immediately but now you've calmed down a bit you let Reggie hold your hand. "Luckily it's not broken." He told you. "I still can't believe you punched that guy." Reggie laughed in disbelief and you to smirk a little.

 

"Well, if I didn't step in he would have kept punching you and hurt that pretty face of yours. I couldn't let that happen now, could I?" You teased. The laughter you shared died back down to silence.

 

Reggie sighed. "I truly am sorry, Y/N. I- I messed up, I know I did and I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have lied to you and got involved again. Please forgive me."

 

"Your damn right you shouldn't have lied to me. I was so worried when Veronica told me where you were and that when I got there, there was a huge fight. And I should be pissed at you, I want to be pissed at you but I just can't." You sniffled. "With everything going on you can't lie to me again."

 

"I won't. I promise." Reggie assured you before pulling you into a hug.


	4. Playing Hard to Get

Walking into Riverdale High after a weekend was the same every week. You would walk to your locker finding your best friend already standing there, sometimes with a coffee in her hand, dying to tell you about her weekend which often consisted her going on dates with guys from your school as well as rival schools. This morning however she wasn't her usual bubbly self instead she was sad and trying to hide the tears that have fallen. "What happened?" You asked when you got to your locker and engulfed her with a comforting hug. She immediately broke down crying onto your shoulder.

 

"Chuck." Your friend sobbed. You stiffened when you heard that name. Every girl in the school knows what kind of guy Chuck Clayton was. It made you sick to your stomach. "I- I shouldn't have gone on that stupid date with him. Why didn't I listen to you?"

 

"Hey, no look at me. Don't blame yourself. Tell me exactly what he did." You instructed, getting your friend to look at you. She nodded and got her phone out showing you the picture Chuck put up. When you saw that you were seeing red. You charged down the corridor heading towards the boys locker room, your friend timidly behind you following you.

 

"Y/N, don't." They tried but you weren't listening. You bursted through the door causing everyone in the locker room to get startled. Some of the guys quickly covered up, shocked at the fact there was a girl in their sanctuary.

 

"Y/N... What are you doing here?" He asked, tightening his towel around his waist.

 

"Relax, Andrews. I'm not here to sneak a peek." You told him before turning your attention to finding Chuck. He was walking out of the showers with Reggie talking about something. Chuck grinned when he saw you whereas Reggie was confused.

 

"Y/N, it's nice seeing you again." He greeted, checking you out as he did.

 

"Chuck." You said a little too sweetly. "I can't say the same for you. Take the damn photo down."

 

Chuck noticed your friend standing behind you with her eyes shielded from the half naked guys. That's when he knew what photo you were on about. "No can do sweetheart."

 

"Take. The. Damn. Photo. Down. You entitled, misogynistic, self centred, ass hole." You demanded. There was a crowd forming around the two of you in the locker room, some of the guys were quietly getting changed while the rest stood half naked still, waiting for something to happen. Reggie has seen you around school before but never really talked to you. He couldn't explain it. Even with you tearing his 'friend' a new one he still wanted to take you out for a milkshake.

 

"Or what?" Chuck laughed causing some of the others around him to join in, clearly not taking you seriously. You raised an eyebrow before sucker punching him in the nose. The laughing ceased and gasps could be heard across the room. Chuck held his nose as blood trickled from it. "You bitch!" You could hear him mumble.

 

You leaned closer to him and smiled sweetly. "Take the photo down. In fact take all of them or else you can say bye bye to your football scholarship."

 

You spun on your feet and made your way out of the locker room, holding your friends hand as you did. All of the guys parted to make way for you as they didn't want to cross you. Reggie stumbled over to his stuff and put his clothes on before grabbing his bag and leaving himself to catch you up. "Hey, Y/N wait up."

 

You rolled your eyes and stopped. You told your friend to wait a moment by her locker. "What do you want Mantle?" You asked now facing him.

 

"That was so hot in there." Reggie started. You frowned at what he was saying. It wasn't meant to be hot. It was meant to get Chuck to stop being an ass. "I was wondering if you maybe wanna go out some time?" He asked.

 

You bursted out laughing thinking he was joking but when you realised he was serious your laughter quietened down. "Oh, you're serious?" Reggie nodded. He wasn't use to someone saying no to him. "I'm gonna pass."

 

"Come on. It's just one date." Reggie tried to persuade you, giving you his puppy dog eyes which never failed before today.

 

"So, let me guess. You wanna take me out on a date, to Pop's where we would have some milkshakes and burgers?" You started. As you spoke the closer you got to him. Reggie held his breath at your close proximity to him. He could smell your perfume which smelled divine to him. You pretended to think about it, humming aloud. "No." You told him once more before turning around to walk to your locker.

 

"Playing hard to get. I like that." Reggie said aloud to himself as he watched you walk away from him down the corridor.


	5. I Won

Unexpected. That was the word you would use to describe your thing with Reggie. After Cheryl's party you expected the one time thing to be just that, one time. However, whenever either of you called the other came running. He was like a drug you were hooked on. You had fun with Reggie and whenever you were with him you forgot about the woes you were having in your life. Reggie was your escape and you didn't mind one bit.

 

As time went on, your rendezvous's evolved into something more than just meeting at his house and booking up. It all started one day when, as you were getting changed, Reggie suggested grabbing something to eat. You couldn't say no purely based on the fact that your stomach betrayed you and told the world you were in fact hungry, with your previous activities causing you to work up an appetite. The meeting at Reggie's house in secret went on to eating Pop's in his car in secret to going out in Greendale or Midvale.

 

That's where you were tonight. On date with Reggie, this time in Midvale. As you pulled up to the place a look of pure joy crept onto your features once you realised you were at a bowling alley. When Reggie saw your expression he let out a little laugh. He loved seeing you smile. "I know. I'm the best."

 

"How did you know that I love bowling?! I used to go all the time as a kid but haven't been in ages." You told him, your voice quietening down as you finished your sentence, thinking back to the happy moments in your childhood. It made your wonder what went so wrong that the happiness went awry.

 

"I have my ways, Y/N." Reggie grinned. The two of you got out of the car and you took his hand, that he was holding out to you. You walked inside and your joy wasn't diminished. In fact it multiplied having seen the arcade game area and all the kids here with their families. You got the shoes and the lane and the game of bowling soon started.

 

Apparently bowling wasn't like riding a bike or you weren't good at it in the first place. As the ball veered into the gutter, again, a frown appeared on your face. You were only three balls in and Reggie was already beating you. You could hear the raven haired boy trying to suppress his laughter so you flipped him off as you made your way back to the bench.

 

"I thought you said you were good at bowling, Y/N." Reggie teased while he grabbed the next ball and got ready to bowl. You scowled playfully at him as you told him to shut up. He let the ball go and sure enough he got a strike causing you to groan and Reggie to do a mini fist bump into the air. Instead of sitting back down he remained standing and urged you to come up. "Come on. I'm going to help you. I want this game to be somewhat fair."

 

You made your way over to him, your chosen ball in hand and got into position. Before you could release the ball, you felt Reggie's large hands rest on your hips to move you into the correct position. Then one hand moved up to your own hand helping you hold it properly. You bit your lip, trying to stop everything in you from dropping the bowling ball and start making out with Reggie right then and there. You released the ball from your grip and watched it as it rolled down the alley and hit most of the pins down.

 

That was the best you did during the game and as it went on you knew you had lost so you thought you would have some fun. While Reggie was having his turn, you decided to run up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist and begin peppering kisses all over him. Even though he had already won, Reggie was still serious about the game. "Will you cut it out. I'm trying to focus." He said trying, and failing, to be serious. You didn't move though and even with you distracting him he still knocked some pins down. He spun around, untangling your arms from around him and holding them as he brought you close to his lips. You didn't hesitate in capturing them with your own lips. Neither of you caring that you were in the middle of a bowling alley. "I won." Reggie mumbled against your lips once you both pulled away for some air.


	6. The Date to Prom (*Dare) (Part 1)

Growing up you were always told to be wary of the intention of boys by your mother. She would always tell you that they were no good, that they will use you and hurt you. You thought it was a bit ridiculous to generalise a whole gender based on the action of a few idiot boys but you assumed your mom thought that every boy will only break your heart because of her past experiences with them. You chose to ignore her advice which was your first mistake.

 

You were outside for gym class, stretching on the bleachers when a certain bulldog came over. "Hey, Y/N." Reggie greeted. You looked up at him with a warm smile, your hand shielding your eyes from the sun.

 

"Hey, Reggie." You returned politely even though you're a little confused as to why the captain of the football team was talking to you. "What's up?"

 

"I was wondering, you know if you don't have a date already, if you wanna go to prom with me?" He asked increasing your confusion. Why would Reggie ask you to prom when he can have any girl, you wondered.

 

"Okay, I don't know if you're being serious or not-"

 

"I am." Reggie interrupted before letting you continue.

 

"Well, anyway, you do realise that this is the first time you have spoken to me like ever, second if you count the time you asked me for a pen. You don't know me Reggie so why would you want to go to prom with someone you don't know?"

 

"What if I want to get to know you?"

 

"Then I would say maybe you should get to know me before asking me to prom." You looked down, trying to hide the fact heat was rising to your cheeks.

 

"You're killing me, Y/L/N." Reggie said, bringing his hand up to his heart, feigning hurt. "But I accept."

 

"Okay." You accepted his offer. When he didn't move you added. "Wait, are we starting now?"

 

"Yes! Come on." Reggie urged jogging on the spot, waiting for you to join him only you just started laughing. "What's so funny? What am I missing?"

 

"It's cute that you think I'm going to join you in running laps." You said in between trying to suppress your laughter.

 

"Why?"

 

"Oh, I don't know if you've heard of it before but I've got the condition called 'I don't want to'." You told him. "Plus I prefer to walk around, take in the surroundings."

 

"How does coach let you get away with that?" Reggie asked with disbelief as the coach is usually hell bent on people in his gym lesson to either run laps or join in whatever game he has going on.

 

"Normally, he's heavily invested in the game he's got going on to notice but whenever he's looking over I make it seem I'm either stretching or taking a water break." You shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed at how much thought you put into it and now telling the captain of the football team.

 

"That's pretty impressive, Y/N." Reggie barked out a laugh. He was about to add something else when the coach blew the whistle signalling the end of lesson. "I'll see you after school?"

 

"After school." You nodded and watched as he jogged over to his friends. You bit your lip trying to hide your excitement but it didn't stop the smile from dancing onto your lips.

 

The rest of the day was spent counting down until you were hanging out with Reggie. You had no clue what you were doing but you were excited. This is the first time someone has wanted to get to know you let alone be interested in you. When your friend asked you why you were excited and you told them about Reggie, they didn't return the excitement for you instead they said the same thing as your mom, to be careful. Again, you chose to ignore their advice thinking why would someone who makes you happy hurt you?

 

You had to wait for Reggie to finish practice, not that you minded waiting after all you had to calm down a little. You didn't want to seem overeager. In the gym, next to the changing rooms, you spotted a lone basketball in the middle of the court and decided to walk over to it, as if it was calling you over. You started shooting some hoops, waiting for Reggie to come out. You must have been so engrossed in your mini game as you didn't notice he had come in, not until you didn't hear the ball bounce on the floor after it not going into the basket.

 

"Wow, you can play basketball as well. What can't you do, Y/N?" Reggie asked causing you to turn around. He bounced the ball back over to you and you caught it.

 

"Err, says you, mr 'I'm good at every sport ever invented'." You retorted, bouncing the ball back to him.

 

Instead of returning it to you, Reggie aimed for the hoop. "Ha ha." You caught the ball again and aimed for the hoop. "So, what do you do in your free time?"

 

"You mean when I'm not doing tons of homework? I sleep."

 

"Come on, there's got to be something you like to do."

 

"I guess I like to write." You revealed.

 

"Is that something you want to do when you finish school?" Reggie asked.

 

You shrugged, not really sure what you want to do. "What about you? Is sport something you want to do when you finish school?" You returned the question.

 

"Now I'll tell you that over some Pop's. What do you say?" Reggie answered, surprising himself that he actually wants to open up to you.

 

"Y/F/C." You blurted out.

 

"What?"

 

"Y/F/C. That's what colour I'm wearing." You reiterated, accepting his offer to take you to prom. That was the second mistake you made.

 

What you didn't know was that Reggie was in fact dared by his fellow teammates to ask you to prom. That he would get some points in the playbook for actually taking you to prom and bonus points for going to second base with you. However, Reggie didn't take into account that he would actually begin to like you. He thought that it would be easy points. Now he felt horrible that your whole relationship was built on a dare.

 

It was prom and you were standing with Reggie talking about how bad of a job the faculty are doing at keeping out alcohol from the event whilst pointing out some of your fellow students that were clearly drunk. One of them being Chuck. He had come over, well stumbled, to where you were standing and clapped his hand on Reggie's back who tensed up in his presence. "Congrats Mantle. You have just taken over Tommy. I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

 

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" You asked confused as to what Chuck is on about.

 

"Oh, you didn't know? Reggie here asked you to prom for a dare. Clearly he's more persuasive then I give him credit for." He chuckled but soon stopped when he saw the look of guilt on Reggie's face and the look of anger on yours. Chuck slithered away to where his other teammates stood to watch the scene that's about to foldout before him.

 

"Is this true?" You questioned Reggie but when he didn't answer you repeated the question, this time with more force. Reggie nodded causing you to throw your drink at him and run out of the gym, trying to hide the tears that have started cascading down your cheeks.

 

"Y/N!" He called after you. "Wait, let me explain!"

 

"What is there to explain?! I'm just some big joke to you and your friends." You ran your hand threw your hair out of frustration. "God, I'm so stupid. My mom warned me about guys like you and I didn't listen. Why didn't I listen? She was right. You have no regard for other people's feelings and you only hurt them."

 

"Y/N, I am so sorry. Please let me explain." Reggie pleaded.

 

"Goodbye, Reggie." You said before carrying on out of the school, not wanting to hear his side of the story.


	7. The Date to Prom (*Dare) (Part 2)

"Oh, come on dude, you're still not moping around about that girl are you?" Chuck laughed, putting his stuff away. Him and Reggie were in the locker room packing their things away after practice. The whole time Chuck noticed how distracted his friend was and had enough of the way he was acting.

 

"That 'girl' is Y/N and so what if I am." Reggie huffed.

 

"You don't have to get pissy with me, bro. I didn't make you do anything. You were the one who wanted to do this." Reggie knew Chuck was right but that didn't mean he liked hearing it. He stood up, shoving his teammate into the lockers. Chuck just rolled his eyes at how Reggie's acting and let out a little chuckle. "You've got no one to blame but yourself."

 

Reggie clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to punch Chuck in his smug face but refrained from doing so, grabbing his stuff instead and stormed out of the room. He carried on walking until he made it to the bleachers outside, the same ones he first approached you at.

 

"Sitting here sulking isn't going to get you very far with Y/N." Someone said. Reggie looked up to see it was your best friend, Midge.

 

"What are you talking about, Midge?" He asked, failing at putting on his tough act. She gave him a pointed look before sitting next to him. She was fed up of both her friends sulking around. While Midge was annoyed at what Reggie did she knows that he regrets it.

 

"You need to apologise and make it up to them. I'm not expecting Y/N to forgive and forget right away but you got to keep trying. Don't give up." Midge urged him.

 

"I don't know how to though. Y/N won't even look at me let alone talk to me."

 

"I'm not going to hold your hand Mantle. Figure it out yourself." She said before getting up to leave.

 

Reggie remained seated, thinking about how to get you to have an actual conversation with him. He looked over to his bag and saw his notepad which gave him an idea.

 

-

 

The note felt heavy in Reggie's hand. It wasn't the letter itself but rather the meaning behind the words scrawled onto the piece of paper. It was surprisingly easy to write everything but now it was the hard part, actually giving it you. It held Reggie's innermost thoughts, he was at his most vulnerable; something he's never done before in front of anyone.

 

You opened your locker and a note fell out. Carefully, you picked it up and saw that it had your name on, in handwriting you don't recognise. The mysterious letter intrigued you, instead of opening then and there in the hallway you shoved it in your pocket and headed outside, finding a seat under a tree. You stared at the letter in your hand before plucking up the courage to open it.

 

> Y/N,
> 
> I first off wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. By now you're probably realising who wrote this and want to throw this away. I don't blame you but please don't. Just hear me out. Please.
> 
> I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong of me to do that. At first I didn't care but then I talked to you and got to know you and suddenly you were real. You were a real person with real feelings and I'm just this asshole who didn't think of them. I should've put a stop to it then and there but I didn't because I dug myself into this hole and I was scared.
> 
> I'm not expecting you to forgive me right away. All I ask is that you give me a chance. A chance to make it up to you.

 

A chance. You read those words again and again. You had already given Reggie a chance when you first agreed to go to prom with him. This time it felt different though. The letter felt genuine. He wanted you to give him another chance. Now you have to decide whether you're going to.


	8. Emotions

It's a common conception around Riverdale High that you are this strong individual who shows no emotions. That you are stoic and apathetic. You would just brush off people's words that they throw at you and show them that those words had no effect on you. After all, you are Y/N Y/L/N and nothing bothers you. What your fellow peers didn't know though was that it does bother you. That every hateful word spat at you hurts you. That you do have feelings and emotions, you just don't show it. You have devised this front for everyone as growing up you were taught not to show emotion. They told you it was a sign of weakness. So it was only natural that when someone found you crying that they didn't know what to do.

 

Reggie had just finished getting changed after practice and as he was heading out of the school he heard crying. He thought he was the only one left in school so he was confused when he heard crying and became even more confused when he saw that it was you who was crying. Reggie stood in the doorway awkwardly for a few seconds trying to figure out what he should do. The options were leave and pretend to not have seen you so vulnerable or stay and help you. In the end he opted for the latter.

 

He started walking further into the room but not without knocking some of the sports equipment, leaning on the wall, over making a loud crashing noise making you jump. "Geez, have you ever been taught not to sneak up on someone." You said, furiously wiping away the tears that had fallen to make it seem you haven't been crying although you had a feeling it was too late. Reggie had in fact seen you crying and you could tell by the look of pity he was wearing. "What are you still doing here anyway?"

 

"I was just about to leave. Practice ran late." Reggie told you. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Why wouldn't it be?" You asked with a plastered on smile, trying to play off that you hadn't previously been crying.

 

"Because, I've known you since elementary school and not once have I seen you like this. Y/N, you know you can talk to me. Whatever it is stays between us." Reggie promised and you knew it would. You and Reggie have a close friendship although most times it's full of playfulness and jokes when it's time to be serious neither of you would run, you would be there for each other.

 

"It's just- I can't believe Midge is gone." You said, your voice cracking. "She was my best friend and now she's gone. Most people out there," You gestured to the hallway. "they don't care about her. Not really. Sure they're crying right now but give it a week or two and they'll forget about her. Midge will just be another dead teenager, another victim of a deranged serial killer."

 

"I hear you and it sucks that'll happen, Y/N, but what you need to remember is that even though they'll forget her you won't. The memories of Midge will remain here," He tapped on your head before moving to your heart. "and here." You sent Reggie a weak smile as you reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He pulled you into a hug and you just remained there, your head on his chest, on a bench in the middle of the locker room. "It'll get better, Y/N. I don't know when but it will. I'll be here for you though. Whenever. If it's to talk or you just want some company. I'm here for you."

 

"Thank you, Reg." You mumbled.


	9. Oblivious (Part 1)

It was that time of year for the annual end of summer party that you throw alongside your friends. What started off as just you and Midge hanging out then went on to Reggie and Moose joining when Midge started dating the latter and then more of the football team and some vixens joined in making it the annual party it is today. Even though over the years the number of people joining rose it still remained small, so much so that it was more of a get together then a full blown party.

 

You were sitting on the hood of Moose's car, sipping a slushy that you got from the store the car was parked at, while a list was being compiled about who's got what task for this years party which will be bigger and better then last years, Reggie's words not yours. "Okay, so we need someone to go and ask Trey's parents to let us borrow the cabin this weekend and someone else to go and get the snacks and drinks." Midge said making notes in her notepad.

 

"I'll talk to Trey's parents." You volunteered but what shut down quickly by Midge.

 

"No offence, Y/N but you're not the most persuasive person when it comes to parents. Do you remember last year? It was lucky we had a back up plan." Midge shrugged. You didn't take the wrong way as you knew she wasn't saying it to be mean. What you didn't know was that she was saying this as a part of her plan she had put in place. One you had no clue about.

 

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves me. I'm loveable." You said with conviction making Reggie let out a chuckle.

 

"So, Moose and I will talk to Trey's parents and you and Reggie are in charge of snacks." Midge instructed, ignoring your comment and walking to the passenger seat of the car.

 

"I'm loveable right?" You asked sliding off the hood of the car and turning to Reggie.

 

"Of course you are. You give Betty Cooper a run for her money." He teased, throwing an arm around your shoulder and bringing you closer to him as he lead you the short distance to the back seat of the car. It didn't go without you playfully shoving him as you knew he only said that to tease you.

 

-

 

Everything went accordingly, Midge and Moose got the lodge; you and Reggie got the food; and everyone else help set it up. It was a nice way to wind down the summer before you went back to school. The lodge provided different activities from swimming in the lake to going in the hot tub to playing board games inside. Whatever you were doing Reggie would be right next to you. That's how it always was with the two of you.

 

Right now, you and Reggie were playing video games on the couch with you trying to mess his lead by pressing random buttons on his controller while he tickled you in retaliation. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Moose and Midge who shared a knowing and an amused look with each other. To them it was clear that you and Reggie were in love with each other but neither of you could see that. That's why Midge had formulated a plan to get you two to admit your feelings to each other, no matter how long it took. "It's so obvious that they're in love." Midge mumbled, leaning into Moose's embrace. "Why can't they see it?"

 

"Are you forgetting who we're on about here? They're both so oblivious." He replied, watching his friend throw his head back laughing at something you said.


	10. Family Feud

In your family, there seemed to be one rule above all and that was to stay away from the Mantle family. You didn't understand why. Whenever you asked your parents you never got a straight answer. All they would say was 'it's none of your concern'. The only piece of information you got was that it was a family feud dating decades back. Of course, you broke that rule when you started dating Reggie.

 

What started off as you doing it for the risk ended up being something real. You were in love with him. It was like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Your relationship was kept a secret. Late night rendezvous's, sneaking out of class to see each other, coming over the others house when their parents were out. It wasn't ideal but you and Reggie both agreed that it had to be done and that you could wait until college before going out together in public, as you decided that the two of you would go to the same college away from Riverdale and away from your families.

 

The two of you were on your bed making out, alone for the evening. Reggie laid down, letting you straddle him as you pressed kisses down his chest. That was until you heard the door open downstairs and light mumbling coming from your parents. Your head snapped up, panic washing over you along with Reggie.

 

Scrambling to get up, you looked around your room trying to find somewhere for Reggie to hide, escaping out of the window not being an option, settling on your closet. Unfortunately, you didn't have time to hide him in here as before you knew it your bedroom door was being flung open, having not heard their silent footsteps in your state of panic.

 

Both of you froze in your spots. Your parents laughter contorted into anger. You slipped your hand into Reggie's who gave it a comforting squeeze as if to assure that it was going to be fine. "What is he doing here?" Your mom seethed.

 

"It- It's not what it looks like." You tried to explain to them that you loved Reggie but your parents wouldn't let you.

 

"Really? Because to me it looks like you defied our rules and are sleeping with a Mantle." Your mom said, saying Reggie's name full of venom.

 

"Look, Mrs-" Reggie started trying to get through to her only for it to not work as she interrupted him.

 

"I want you to stay away from Y/N and to get out of my house." She demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of your grasp.

 

"Mom, please-" You pleaded.

 

"We will discuss this later." Was the last thing she said before slamming your door shut leaving you standing in your room with tears streaming down your face as you lightly touched your lips, remembering the way Reggie's lips felt as you knew that kiss would be the last one for awhile.


	11. Detention

It wasn't unusual that Reggie Mantle was in detention. Sometimes it was for the usual things like being late to class or for not doing the homework set. Other times it was for his disruptive behaviour or for the pranks they pulled as the football team. When Reggie walked into detention that morning he wasn't expecting anything to change. He expected to see some of the usual people in there, spread across the room, as well as the teacher sitting at the front, giving every student a disapproving look. Today was different though. Today, sat right at the front was the one person Reggie least expected to find in this room, who just happens to be his crush.

 

You were sat right at the front of the detention room, in a poised manner, a stark contrast to everyone else who was slouching in their seats and over their desks. This is the first time, in your high school career, you have been given detention. You felt very out of place in there.

 

Reggie was thrown off by your presence. He's spent all of this time avoiding having to confront his crush on you and now you would be in a enclosed room for the next few hours. While there was a chance that he wouldn't have to say anything there was a higher chance of Josie and Kevin orchestrating something so his crush on you would come to light.

 

"Mr Mantle, please take a seat." The teacher said with an exasperated look. Reggie didn't even realise he was still standing in the doorway until he was instructed to sit down. You looked away from Reggie's gaze, heat rising to your cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Kevin and Josie who were sat next to you. "You are all in here for a reason, because you broke the rules. For the rest of the day I want you to tidy up the store cupboards." The teacher carried on once Reggie sat down. When they said that, a groan erupted from the room. "Or you could write me an essay about what you did wrong and whether you have learnt your lesson. Your choice."

 

The group of students ultimately chose the first option and quickly went off into the groups the teacher put them in. It was you, Reggie, Josie, and Kevin in one group. When the four of you got into the hallway, Josie and Kevin went off in a pair leaving you and Reggie.

 

"So, what did Y/N Y/L/N do to end up in detention?" Reggie asked, breaking the silence between you.

 

"What did Reginald Mantle do to end up in detention?" You returned.

 

"Alright, I'll go first. I am in detention because I got caught streaking." He said seriously before bursting out laughing. You looked away flustered, heat rising to your cheeks. "I'm kidding. I was late to class. What about you?"

 

"Well, me, Josie, and Kevin protested against Mr Roberts' barbaric curriculum and he didn't like it." You told him.

 

"That is badass. I didn't know you had it in you, Y/N."

 

"Thanks." You looked down bashfully. Reggie was about to say something else when Josie came and interrupted, with Kevin following behind.

 

"I'm bored. Let's do something fun."

 

"But we literally just started." You could hear Kevin mutter but quickly shut up when Josie shot him a glare. She led everyone into the hall where you joined the others, who were sat in a circle. You stood at the edge, hesitantly, which Josie saw. "It's fine, Y/N. They're going to be asleep for the next few hours." When you looked at Reggie he sent you an assuring nod, urging you to sit down.

 

A bottle sat in the centre of the circle meaning that the game of choice was spin the bottle. You weren't eager to play the game but there wasn't really anything else you could do so you joined in. You watched as people spun the bottle, kissing whoever it landed. It was soon your turn to spin the bottle and when you did it landed on Reggie. A wave of 'oohs' could be heard from the group.

 

You wiped your hands on your legs before kneeling so you were closer to Reggie. He cupped your cheeks with his hands, looking to see if you have any hesitation. "You know you don't have to do this." He whispered so only you could hear him.

 

"I know but I want to." You returned, whispering as well. You leaned forward, pressing your lips onto his, kissing him softly. During the kiss you forgot that you were in the middle of the circle, surrounded by your fellow students, until the illusion was broken by someone yelling that the teacher was coming and to get back to work. A smile danced across your lips as you remembered the kiss. It got you thinking that maybe detention wasn't the worst thing.


	12. He’s Bad News

There's always been a divide in Riverdale, between the Northside and the Southside, the Serpents. No one really knows when it began. All they knew was that it was there and not going away any time soon. That reason alone was why you were a little confused about getting asked out by the captain of the bulldogs, Reggie Mantle.

 

You were just minding your own business, putting your books in your locker when Reggie came over. You put your guard up, knowing his opinion of you and your friends. While he was on his own, you didn't know what his plan was and knew you had to get out of there. You shut your locker and began walking away, not caring whether it was the right direction or not. Reggie jogged in front of you, stopping you from leaving. Your hand tightened around your bag and you tried to make it seem you weren't in fact scared. Looking up, you saw that he was wearing a smile. It wasn't one that exuded mischief. It was a genuine one.

 

"It's Y/N, right?" Reggie asked, you nodded in response afraid that your voice would betray you. "Reggie." He introduced himself. "I don't know if you've heard but Veronica is finally opening the speakeasy beneath Pop's and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

 

"I'm sorry, I don't really understand what you're asking here."

 

"Look, I know we haven't gotten off to the best start. After everything that happened I now understand that my hate towards the Southside and Serpents wasn't actually mine. You've given me no reason to hate you and I would like to start making amends by taking you to La Bonne Nuit." Reggie said, rambling on a little. You were about to answer his offer when he held his hand up to stop you. "Just think about it, okay?" He asked, giving you a hopeful smile before leaving to go to his own class.You stood in the middle of the hallway, watching as Reggie left. You couldn't help the smile that your lips tugged into.

 

Still reeling, from your conversation with Reggie, you didn't notice when Sweet Pea or Fangs came over to you. "Earth to Y/N." Fangs said, waving his hand in front of you, trying to get through to you. You hummed, peeling your gaze from the now empty corridor.

 

"What's up with you?" Sweet Pea asked, confused as to why you were so happy when you were at school.

 

"What do you mean?" You tried playing it off as nothing but your two friends saw right through that. Fangs quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

 

"You're smiling. You never smile. Especially at school." Instead of answering Sweet Pea you shrugged and started walking away.

 

"Who's the guy?" Fangs questioned, knowing exactly what that smile means.

 

"Fine." You caved in. "I got asked out on a date."

 

"With who?" He asked excitedly. You bit your lip, thinking for a moment about whether you should tell them or not.

 

"Reggie."

 

"Nope. No way." Sweet Pea interrupted. Fangs's excitement quickly disappeared at the mention of the Bulldog's name.

 

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. Besides, I haven't said yes yet." You huffed.

 

"Good. Don't do it. He's bad news, Y/N."

 

"Yeah, haven't you forgotten what he did to us when we first got here?" Fangs added, his tone much calmer than Sweet Pea's.

 

"I haven't, okay. Look, let's just get to class. We're going to be late." You said, quickly changing the subject. While your friends were against you accepting that date with Reggie, you didn't see an issue with it. He said he wanted to make amends. Plus, he was cute. It couldn't hurt to go on one date with him, right?


	13. A Christmas Emergency

"Thank god you're here." Reggie exclaimed, hurriedly pulling you inside. You gave him a questioning look, not knowing why he wanted you to come over as his text was very vague.

 

"I got your text. I came as soon as I could." You told him. His head perked up when he heard voices coming your way.

 

"Look, I'll explain everything later. Can you just go along with it?" Reggie asked and before you had a chance to question him on it two people who you assumed to be his parents came over.

 

"You must be who Reggie is dating." His mom greeted with a warm smile. You were thrown off for a second before returning the smile. Reggie is so gonna owe you, you thought.

 

"Yes. Sorry I'm late. I left your gift at home because I was in such a hurry." You apologised, going along with Reggie's lie.

 

"Oh, don't worry about it. Come, food and drinks are this way." She said, leading you into the living room, sending Reggie a desperate look causing him to let out a little laugh.

 

Most of the night was spent talking to Reggie's relatives or friends of the family. Every time he'd look over he would see you getting along with them with ease, a grin appearing every time he did so. You looked up and saw Reggie looking at you so you jerked your head telling him to follow you as you excused yourself from the conversation you were having.

 

"What the hell?!" You hissed, hitting Reggie on the arm once the two of you were in the bathroom.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I panicked and you were the first person I thought of." He replied.

 

"But why do you need to fake date someone in the first place?"

 

"Because, my sort of ex is always at my family's Christmas party and this year she wanted to get back together or something. I wasn't interested but she wouldn't take no for an answer so I lied and said I was seeing someone. Then my mom overheard which is why I invited you over." Reggie explained. The whole reasoning made you internally face palm.

 

"I get why you did it but it doesn't mean it's not incredibly stupid. What exactly is gonna happen after the party?" You asked, by judging the look on Reggie's face though you knew he had no clue. "Right, for now we're going to act like we're dating. I'm pretty sure your ex has been eying us all evening so let's give her a show."

 

"Are you sure?" Reggie asked, his head snapping up at your suggested, surprised by it.

 

"Yes. It's not like I've got anything better to do." You said before tousling your hair and getting ready to leave the room. You exited first, laughing with Reggie promptly following behind, his hand in yours as you lead him out. Knowing that his ex is watching you spun around and kissed him on the lips. "You owe me big time though." You mumbled against his ears once you pulled away.


	14. I Don’t Deserve You

Your phones ringtone brought you out of your deep slumber. You had fallen asleep at some point, waiting for Reggie to come round and study with you. You squinted as the phone screen illuminated your face. You noticed the caller ID and saw that is was your boyfriend, Reggie, but what made you worry was the time he was calling you. Fully alert now, you sat up and quickly swiped the green button. "Hello?" You said after a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing.

 

"I-I'm sorry for calling you so late." Reggie apologised. You could tell something was off, something was different, the way he spoke was distant. You've never heard him like this before and it scared you.

 

"Just tell me where you are." You told him, your voice remaining calm even though you were worried. Reggie told you where he was, hesitating a little because of the riots but knew if he didn't tell you, you would just wander around until you found him. You got out of bed and grabbed your keys, not caring that you were still in your pyjamas.

 

Walking through the doors of Pop's your eyes immediately landed on Reggie and your heart broke. His hands were shaking, his eyes puffy from crying. You went over to his booth and sat next to him. You slid your hand into his and brought him into a hug, letting him lay his head on your chest.

 

"What happened?" You asked, running your fingers through his hair to try and calm him down.

 

"I- I shot someone." Reggie admitted. You froze for a second before carrying on. You could easily blow up on him and walk away right now but just by looking at him you could tell he regrets it. You're not condoning his behaviour, you just want to hear his side of the story before making any rash decisions. "I- I deserve what I'm getting. The- the Serpent's are coming and I- I deserve it."

 

"Tell me everything. Where did you even get a gun?"

 

"Mr Lodge." The moment Reggie told you that everything made sense. You clenched your hand into a fist, your blood boiling. Hiram used Reggie's anger and manipulated him, giving him a gun to shoot one of the Serpent's and start this fight that he would use to his advantage.

 

"Listen to me, baby. You don't deserve it. Mr Lodge used you. He deserves what's coming to him. Not you." You said, cupping his cheeks with your hands, making him look at you in the eyes. "We'll figure this out together, okay. Just me and you."

 

"I don't deserve you." Reggie mumbled, leaning his forehead against yours.


	15. I Can’t Lose You (Part 1)

You loved Reggie, you really did, but there was no denying in that he could be closed minded at times, letting other people's opinions cloud his own. You were once again listening to him complain about the Serpents. Normally, you'd just let him drone on about it but at the mention of Midge's death was where you drew the line. You were a firm believer in that Fangs didn't kill Midge. "-at least he's where he deserves. In prison." Reggie said. You rolled your eyes at how wrong he was. Unfortunately, that didn't go unnoticed by your boyfriend. "What's up, babe?" He asked.

 

You opened your mouth to answer but decided against it, not wanting to start anything. "I'm going to go home." You told him, getting up from his bed and started packing your books away.

 

"Y/N, you've clearly got something to say so say it." He jumped out of his bed and stood in front of his door, stopping you from leaving.

 

"Fine." You huffed. "I don't think Fangs killed Midge."

 

"Are you serious?! Y/N, he saw Midge that night."

 

"Yeah, so did I. Are you saying I killed Midge too?" You asked.

 

"That's not what I'm saying-" Reggie starts but you interrupted.

 

"I know what you're saying. You're saying that because Fangs is a Serpent and from the Southside he killed Midge." You stepped around Reggie and grabbed the door handle to leave. "I'm going to go." You said, deciding that you both need a breather before saying something you both regret. Reggie, however, didn't get the memo.

 

"Go run off to your Southside friends, betrayer." He mumbled the last bit but you heard him. You shook your head, yanking the door open and slamming it shut behind you.

 

You kept walking when you left Reggie's house, straight to the station where Fangs was. You pushed through the crowd of people at the front and snuck in through the side. "What are you doing here?" Sweet Pea asked, his tone a little harsh. While Toni and Fangs were more than willing to accept you as a friend, Sweet Pea was a little more hesitant. You couldn't blame him though, in his eyes you were sleeping with the enemy.

 

"Fangs needs all the support he can get right now, now more than ever." You said. Sweet Pea nodded, accepting your answer. You stood there as Jughead coached Fangs through what was going to happen when they all left the building. You just stayed quiet, not knowing what to add to the conversation and letting your presence be enough.

 

Since arriving at the station the crowd of people seemed to have gotten bigger and antsier. You walked behind the group, surrounding Fangs, with your hand holding Toni's so you didn't lose each other. People kept pushing and jostling you around but you kept your head down and pushed through the gap that Jughead and Sweet Pea made at the front.

 

You felt it before you acknowledged it. A gunshot rang through street mixed in with screams of people scrambling to safety. Instead of moving to duck down like everyone else you remained frozen in your spot, your hand reaching up to your abdomen where a pool of blood started forming. Two strong arms caught you before you fell to the ground.

 

It was like time frozen for Reggie. He held the gun, aiming it at Fangs, when Archie pushed him out of the way but that didn't stop a gunshot going off. As everyone dispersed, he finally saw you. He didn't know you would be down at the station, you weren't supposed to be. Reggie couldn't help but think that if he didn't practically force you out of his bedroom then maybe you wouldn't be here, maybe you'd be laying in his arms on his bed.

 

Reggie scrambled over to you, catching you before you fell. "No, no, no." He mumbled over and over again. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, baby. Please stay with me, I can't lose you." Reggie's muttering turned into desperate pleas for someone to call for help, silently praying that you'll be okay.


	16. Oblivious (Part 2)

After the end of summer party, Moose and Midge devised a plan to get you and Reggie together. Unfortunately, it was way harder than they expected. You and Reggie were very oblivious to the feelings you have for each other and it wasn't going to be an easy feat to break that. Nonetheless they kept trying to push you together and eventually you picked up on your friends meddling.

 

It started off with Midge dragging you to the locker after every game Moose and Reggie played, a thing that was normally for the girlfriends and boyfriends of the players. While Midge went straight to Moose and began making out with him you went over to Reggie, a grin on your face. "You were amazing out there, today." You complimented.

 

"Why thank you, Y/N/N." Reggie grinned, wrapping an arm around you. You squirmed out of his grip trying to push him away as you giggled.

 

"You're really sweaty, stop." You said between laughter. Reggie joined in laughing, continuing with hugging you. The laughter didn't go unnoticed by Moose and Midge who shared a knowing look.

 

Then it was Midge saying she couldn't give you a ride to school. You were already running late and relied on your friend to give you a lift. Fortunately for you, Reggie saved the day and picked you up on his way to school. It soon became a regular thing when he offered during lunch.

 

"Sorry about this morning." Midge apologised once more as you were all sat down at a table outside eating your lunch.

 

"It's fine, Midge. Reggie came to my rescue and gave me a lift." You said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal. To you it wasn't but your friend was freaking out on the inside.

 

"I can give you a ride to school everyday, if you want." Reggie offered.

 

"You don't have to, Reg. I don't mind walking."

 

"It's not a big deal, honestly Y/N, I don't mind." He shrugged and you smiled, excepting his offer.

 

The next time you and Reggie were at the drive in. You were both walking back to his car from the concessions stand when your phone buzzed. You looked at it and saw that Moose and Midge, who you were supposed to meet, had cancelled. "I guess it's just the two of us then." You said, showing him the message. "We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

 

"Are you kidding? I love this film and besides we've already got everything." You mumbled an okay and continued to follow him to his car. Reggie climbed up first onto the bed, putting the drinks down, and held his hand out for you to grab. You sat crossed legged near the edge while Reggie was sat at the back. He patted beside him, urging you to sit next to him. "Come here."

 

You moved to sit next to him. You didn't even need to say anything for him to wrap the blanket around you. As the lights dimmed, you got more comfortable, laying your head on Reggie's shoulder. He didn't think twice before wrapping an arm around you, bringing you closer to his side.

 

Midge's ideas weren't working as well as she had hoped so it was Moose's turn. The four of you were sat on the bleachers, eating your lunch there today, when Moose asked about the upcoming dance. "I'll probably just go by myself." Reggie told his friend.

 

"You know, I heard that Cece is interested in you. Why don't you ask her to the dance?" Midge asked, planting the seed which had worked as a feeling of jealousy overcame you. You stayed silent, your focus remaining on your food.

 

"What about you, Y/N?" Moose asked, bringing you back to the conversation. He let out a little laugh and your cluelessness, having clearly zoned out. "Are you going with anyone? I heard Ty is interested."

 

You shrugged not knowing if you were going to the dance at all let alone with someone. You didn't think you could watch Reggie and his date all night. What you missed was the way Reggie's jaw clenched at the thought of you going to the dance with Ty.

 

You were standing off to the side of the dance, a cup of punch in your hand. Somehow Midge convinced you to come but now you regretted agreeing to go. That regret soon diminished once you saw Reggie walking over to you with two cups in his hand. "Hey." He greeted. "I thought you could use a refill."

 

"Thanks." You said, taking it from him. "Where's you date? I thought you were coming with Cece."

 

"I came by myself." Reggie told you. You couldn't help but feel a little giddy at that revelation. "Do you want to dance?" He asked you after moment of silence. You nodded, taking his outstretched hand and put your cup on the table next to his.

 

Reggie quickly spun you around, his hands gingerly holding your hips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. The two of you began swaying to the slow song that was playing. It gave you a perfect chance to really look at him. Feelings began bubbling but they weren't ones that friends have for each other. You saw the loving smile Reggie was wearing, prompting one to appear on your own face, and decided to ask him about it. "What?"

 

He bit his lip, working up courage to tell you. "I think I'm falling for you." He whispered. Your smile broadened and pulled Reggie in even closer.

 

"I think I'm falling for you too."


	17. The Best Thing to Happen

"Reggie has been looking over here this whole time." Cheryl said. You looked over and sure enough he was smiling at you whilst talking to some of the guys on the football team, seemingly not paying attention to them. "Spill."

 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." You scoffed, trying to feign ignorance only it didn’t work as Cheryl saw right through that. She quirked an eyebrow, immediately making you crumble. "We may have hooked up a few times over the summer." You mumbled.

 

"I knew it!" Cheryl gasped. Your eyes widened, thinking that you had hidden it well from her. "Y/N, you’re my best friend. You can’t hide anything from me. So tell me everything."

 

"There’s not much to tell. We just hooked up a few times." You told her. "Look, I don’t want to talk about this anymore."

 

"Well, that’s going to be difficult seeming as Reggie is coming over right now."

 

"What?!" You exclaimed and sure enough, when you turned around Reggie was making his over to you.

 

"Hey." He greeted you and Cheryl, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. "Is it okay if I steal Y/N?"

 

"Go ahead." Cheryl smirked, taking a sip of her drink as she walked away to find Toni. You cursed to yourself watching your best friend leave. You wanted to join her, wanted to do anything but talk to Reggie. You weren’t ready yet.

 

"I’m going to get a drink." You said, removing Reggie's arms from around your waist. You were hoping he would stay there, giving you some time to think. Instead, he followed you into the kitchen.

 

You were making yourself a drink when you felt Reggie's arms find their way around your waist again. "I missed you." He mumbled into your hair.

 

"It was only two days." You giggled, forgetting momentarily that the two of you weren’t a couple even though you acted like it.

 

"Two days too long." Reggie said before pressing soft kisses along your collarbone, slowly trailing up to your neck. You knew where this was going. You knew because it’s not the first time you’ve done it and Reggie knows you like it. You wriggled out of his arms again, this time pushing him slightly making him know that something is wrong.

 

"Is everything okay." Reggie asked, confused. You mumbled you were fine but Reggie knew better. He grabbed your hand and led you to the closest bedroom so you could talk where it was quiet. He gave the occupants of the room a hard stare making them vacate it quickly leaving only you and him in there. "Tell me what’s wrong Y/N. Talk to me."

 

"What are we?" You asked, getting straight to the point as there was no way in trying to hide what’s playing on your mind. "Because I’d like to know if you’re going to drop me once school starts back up."

 

"Is that what you think, Y/N?"

 

"I- I don’t know what to think, Reg. We never talked about it." Reggie came over and held both of your hands making you look up at him.

 

"This has been the best summer of my life." He said. "You’re the best thing to happen to me. I don’t want this to stop. I like you, Y/N. I didn’t say anything because I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way."

 

"You’re the best thing to happen to me too." You told him, taking a step closer to him so there was a small gap between you. "And I don’t want this to stop either." You whispered before you gently kissed him. You were going to pull away but was stopped by Reggie wrapping his arms around you, the kiss becoming more passionate.

 

"So I assume this means everything worked out then." Cheryl said from the doorway causing you and Reggie to jump apart. Heat rose to your cheeks at being caught making out by your best friend who giggled at the two of you being flustered. "I’ll leave you to it. Be safe!" She shouted, closing the door leaving you and Reggie alone again.


	18. The Serpent

It was no secret that Reggie didn’t like you. You were a Serpent after all. While his hostility has been toned a little he would still make comments every now and then. You were at your locker, grabbing your stuff for class, when you heard the squeaks of sneakers down the hallway. You groaned knowingly exactly who it was.

 

"Hey, Y/N, shouldn’t you be slithering off to class now?" Reggie asked, laughing with his friends as if it was the funniest thing ever and that you haven’t heard that before. You rolled your eyes before shutting your locker and turning to face him. Reggie's face fell when he saw you, saw the bruised cheek. You were quick to start walking away but he followed you, jogging to catch up with you. "Y/N, wait up!"

 

"What?!" You huffed, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Reggie asked, full of concern.

 

"I’m fine. It’s nothing." You told him. "Why do you even care?"

 

"Because, you’re hurt, Y/N. Serpent or not, I care if someone is hurting you." He said.

 

"No one is hurting me." You hesitated before continuing. You were about to tell him something that not even your close friends know. "I was walking home last night and some Ghoulies jumped me. It’s not the first time and it won’t certainly be the last." You shrugged. Reggie was shocked by how nonchalant you were about it.

 

"Why are you so calm about it?"

 

"Because it’s normal. I’m a Serpent. I’ve automatically got a target on my back. I can’t say anything or do anything because then it’ll start a gang war." You told him. "I'm not expecting you to understand. We’re from different sides of the track. Thank you for your concern though." You said before walking away to go to class.

 

You thought that would be the end of that. What you didn’t expect was for Reggie to be standing in front of your locker at the end of the day. "Hey." He greeted, taking a step to the side to let you get into your locker.

 

"Can I help you?" You asked, wondering why he was talking to you twice in one day.

 

"I’m driving you home tonight." Reggie said causing you to burst out laughing, stopping once you realised that he wasn't kidding.

 

"You’re serious." He nodded. "You can’t just roll up to the south side in your fancy car, okay? I’ll be fine."

 

"It’s either that or you get beat up again, Y/N, and I can’t let that happen." Reggie said. "Just, please let me give you a ride. Even if it’s not to your house." He pleaded.

 

"Fine. If you insist. Only until we’re past the Ghoulies, okay?" You agreed.


	19. I Can’t Lose You (Part 2)

Reggie was sat in the waiting room, his leg bouncing up and down. He couldn't sit there knowing you were in surgery yet this was all he could do, they stopped him from going further when they brought you in. Staring at the blood covering his hands, the picture of you on the floor was ingrained in Reggie's head. He wished he could scrub everything away but no matter how hard he tries he can't wash away what he has done. A hand clasped on his shoulder brought him out of his head. Looking up, Reggie saw Archie giving him a look of pity.

 

"Y/N is going to be fine." He assured his friend. Reggie knew he was only trying to help him feel better but he couldn't help but feel anger, or was it frustration? Either way, he stood up, his chest heaving.

 

"How do you know that, huh? How can you stand there and tell me that Y/N is going to be okay when I was holding them as they bled out on the road." Reggie said, his voice growing louder and his eyes wilder.

 

"You need to calm down."

 

"Calm down?! This is all my fault!" He shouted before the walls started crumbling down, collapsing into his friends arms crying. "This is all my fault."

 

"No it's not. You didn't shoot them." Archie said, trying to assure him.

 

"But I intended to." Reggie mumbled.

 

-

 

You were met with beeping of machines when you woke up letting you know that you were in fact in the hospital. Slowly opening your eyes, you blinked a couple of times before getting used to the bright lights. You turned, looking to your left where Reggie was sat. You reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. "Hey." You whispered when you gained his attention. Reggie sat up, fully aware of his surroundings now.

 

"I-I'm so sorry." Was the first thing he said, his voice shaky as he tried to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. "I-it's all my- my fault."

 

"Hey, look at me." You said. Reggie, slowly looked up and your heart broke at how much anguish he was in. "You made a mistake, a stupid mistake. It's not your fault. I love you, okay?"

 

"How can you still love me after what I did." He cried. You pulled him into a hug, ignoring the slight pain you felt.

 

"Because I know you, Reg. I know that you didn't mean for this to go that far." You cupped his cheek, wiping away the stray tears that fell. "Because I love you no matter what. Through everything."

 

"I love you so much, Y/N." He mumbled, leaning his forehead against yours, appreciating what he almost lost.


	20. Tee-Pee Fun

"You have a very different definition of fun." You hissed. You were currently standing in the doorway of Mr Honey's office as your boyfriend, Reggie, and Kevin covered it in toilet paper. You wouldn't normally spend your night being a lookout but you have been so focused on studying that you haven't had a chance to spend time with Reggie so you agreed to come along.

 

"Well if you come and help we can get out of here quicker." Reggie said. It wasn't with malice but rather he was amused.

 

"Someone needs to be look out so you dumbasses don't get caught." You mumbled, glancing down the hallway. When you turned back around a roll of toilet paper was thrown at you and you caught it.

 

"We’re almost finished." Kevin said clearly wanting to hurry up and leave too.

 

You only looked away for a brief moment but it was enough time for Mr Honey to catch you. He cleared his throat and you dropped the roll, eyes widened as you turned around. "You with me." He pointed at you and you followed him to an empty classroom. "You’re a good kid, Y/N, studious. You’ve got your future ahead of you but hanging around with the likes of Reggie Mantle will only bring you down."

 

You couldn’t help but scoff when he said that. It was far from true. Reggie brought the best out of you and you did the same for him. You balanced each other out. You couldn’t imagine spending your senior year without him. "That’s where you’re wrong Mr Honey. Reggie is a good person. Yes, he has made mistakes in the past and will probably continue to do so. What’s important though is that he learns from them. Reggie doesn’t bring me down. He makes me a better person." You said, standing up leaving the new principal speechless. "Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ll go clean your office up."

 

The sun was up when Reggie came out. You were leaning on his car waiting for him. Whatever Mr Honey said to him must have stayed with him as the smile he was wearing was forced. You stood up and without saying anything you hugged him. He leant his head on your shoulder enjoying your embrace. "You don’t need to tell me what he said right now but I want you to know that I love you."

 

Reggie lifted his head up and smiled at you. "I love you too." He returned, pressing a kiss on your lips and feeling relaxed.


End file.
